ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Are You Scared Yet?
Category:Episodes Plot Zs'Skayr returns to Earth and this time decides to take over the ones who are closed to Mig...his very own parents. Synopsis Mig as Bloxx and Clepron are both running down the street. Sunder is then shown on his hovercraft with a tube that has an alien device in it. He then blasted a laser towards Clepron and he scattered it and it broke through Bloxx. "Gosh," he said. Sunder flew higher and then disappeared from them. "Where'd he go?" asked Bloxx. "Right here," said Sunder. He came from behind and threw Bloxx onto a building. Clepron ran after him and managed to latch onto his hovercraft. He blasted the rockets and they exploded. He then began hurdling towards the ground and came off the craft and landed on the concrete road, dropping the tube. Bloxx picked it up and handed it to Clepron and Sunder moaned and got arrested. Later on, Mig and Clepron were both at his house. "Welp, see ya tomorrow," said Mig. He walked into his house and ran upstairs to see his mom acting weird. "Ummmm, why are you FLOATING?" asked Mig. His mom then talked in a deep voice. "Surprise," she said. Mig was shocked and creeped out as his 'mother' floated around him. "What happened while I was gone?" he asked. "Oh the usual," said his mom. She then flung herself into Mig's room and Mig ran into it, finding his mom perfectly normal. She cracked her neck and rubbed Mig's hair. "Good night, honey," she said, as she slammed the door shut. "Hmmmm," said Mig. Mig laid in his bed, watching TV when a knock on his door occured. "At 1:00 in the morning?" he asked. The knocks began constantly and got louder. "I'm coming, sheesh," said Mig. Just then his door broke open and his dad stood there. "WHAT!!!" shouted Mig. "Just checking in on you," he said. He then smiled and turned off his TV. "Ok....." said Mig. His dad sat down with him and was strangely strong. He made Mig's back hurt and Mig got up and walked away from him. "You and mom are acting weird," he said. Just then he bumped into his mom who grabbed him. "Lay down and go to sleep," she said, having three voices. Mig gulped and stepped back. Just then his mom and father both began to float and turned into Zs'Skayr, after merging. "Hello, Miguel," he said. Mig got mad and tried to tackle Zs'Skayr but went through him. "Fool!" he shouted. Zs'Skayr threw Mig outside onto the lawn and he floated after him. Mig turned into Humungousaur and threw a tree at Zs'Skayr, but ended up breaking a hole in the house. "Ughhhhh," said Humungousaur. Zs'Skayr laughed and whacked Humungousaur in the face and then blasted him. "ARGH!" he shouted. "Oh you little brat. I'm not here for you, I'm here for your family," he said. Just then Mig's mom and dad floated out of the house in ectoplasm and were knocked out. "LET THEM GO!" shouted Humungousaur. He ended up grabbing Zs'Skayr but he fased through his hand grip. Humungousaur then turned into Flash Flood and he blasted water at Zs'Skayr. He then made a wave topple him but he wasn't harmed. Just then Clepron's car zoomed by and hit Zs'Skayr. Clepron jumped out of the car. "Are you alright," he asked. "Never better," said Flash Flood. Just then Mig's parents fell from the sky. "GET THEM," shouted Flash Flood. Clepron blasted them with a net and it tied them to a tree. Zs'Skayr yelled and blasted Flash Flood. "YOU LITTLE FOOLS!" he shouted. Mig then turned into Tige-Rodent and pounced at Zs'Skayr and kicked him. Clepron then blasted him with a net so he couldn't move. "AGH!!....I can't MOVE!" he shouted, while also struggling. "Well no duh," said Tige-Rodent. Just then Zs'Skayr laughed and blasted the net into pieces. He then turned invisible and unwrapped Mig's parents from the tree and threw them into the air. "NO!" shouted Tige-Rodent. He transformed into Bloxx and caught them inside his shield arm and lowered them down. Zs'Skayr blasted them and Clepron scattered his rays once again. "UGH," he shouted. "Heh heh," said Clepron. Zs'Skayr floated after Clepron and Bloxx punched him down in the face. Clepron then blasted Zs'Skayr with a sun grenade. "ARRGGGHHH!!" he screamed. "Should've done this from the star," said Bloxx, angrily looking at Clepron. "What? I forgot," he said. Clepron blasted three at him and Bloxx made a shield around Zs'Skayr the grenades all went off and Zs'Skayr was trapped inside the dome of light. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" he screamed. He then disappeared screaming and Bloxx unstretched and turned back. He and Clepron both ripped off the net around Mig's parents and set them inside their beds. "They'll think they had a bad dream," said Clepron. Mig tip-toed into his room and went to sleep, while Clepron drove to his garage. Mig's parents woke up and both were very queasy and threw up in the bathroom. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Clepron *Mig's Mother *Mig's Father Villains *Sunder *Zs'Skayr **Mig's Mother (possessed) **Mig's Father (possessed) Aliens Used *BloxxBloxx(x2) *Humungousaur *Flash Flood *Tige-Rodent Trivia *Mig turns into Bloxx for the first time.